This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more specifically, to constraining access to a network based on a notification requirement.
Various approaches are used to provide security in networking environments. For example, network access control (NAC) technologies are often employed by corporations, universities and other large entities for purposes enforcing security policies, protecting network resources and meeting regulatory standards. In general, a NAC server operates in conjunction with network infrastructure to perform user authentication based on login credentials (e.g., username and password), and may further enforce post authentication policies that limit access to network resources based on endpoint device configurations, installed anti-threat applications, user authorizations, etc. To gather information for making access control decisions, a NAC system may require that agent software be installed on endpoint devices for reporting device characteristics. Certain operating systems incorporate such software. Alternatively, scanning and network inventory techniques are sometimes utilized to remotely gather system characteristics. Automated remediation policies can also be implemented, such as pushing software patches and upgrades to connected devices.